Sorano
image used in the coding is free-to-use, but credit to tomoko uji (photographer) this character was made by wings-of-bloodfire. do not tamper with the page. ??? -- ?? |-| ID = S o r a n o |-| Profile = Sorano '' }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; text-shadow:none; border-top:1px solid #fff; border-bottom:1px solid #fff;" | '''Background' |- | Creator | Wings-of-Bloodfire |- | Aliases | Milady |- | Element | flowers |- | Attribute | sass |- | Animal | cat |- | Timeline | pre-canon |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; text-shadow:none; border-top:1px solid #fff; border-bottom:1px solid #fff;" |'Character' |- | Age | 20 HY |- | Gender | female |- | Orientation | bisexual biromantic |- | Occupation | patron "goddess" of RainWings |- | Tribe | RainWing/kami |- | Residence | RainWing kingdom |- | Parentage | mother: Ai father: Adonis |- | R. Status | -- |- | Quote | |} |} A p p e a r a n c e -- delicate-looking lady -- pretty + narrow face. thin torso. u dont gain a lot of calories eating FRUITS -- pale pink + white scales. very aesthetic -- i dont want to be basic and give her green eyes. so im gonna think about her eye color for a bit. too many of my kids have green / blue / yellow eyes. what other colors are there??? :pensive: -- pretty white frill. kinda has a lace pattern ?? sorta. but simplified bc im not drawing something like that repeatedly -- also she has FEATHERED WINGS. im thinking its because she's a kid of a demikami and a kami so she has MORE kami blood than normal. oop. she's definitely related to ai but im not sure about the other one :thinking: -- her feathered wings are white btw. she looks like an angel -- also treated like one too. highly praised in the rainwing kingdom. wears pretty jewelry and silk purchased via trading -- basically the queen but like. not?? bc no queen of the rainwings is as powerful as her. but her kids pave the way for rainwing monarchy P e r s o n a l i t y ddd A b i l i t i e s ll |-| History = H i s t o r y -- child of the RainWing demikami Adonis, son of a RainWing and Shizen, kami goddess of nature. her mother is Ai, goddess of love -- this is a rather Rare phenomenon, and after her birth, Tengoku forbid any more kami from breeding with demikami as it would make the mortal race too powerful and too close to the gods. they could only breed with PURE mortals -- adonis was a highly respected rainwing warrior. bc this is pre-canon and the rainwings were still Warriors and a strong tribe that used their venom. the rainwings were more of a primal hodgepodge tribe than an organized hierarchy that they became later, since they lived in the rainforest and were far away from other dragon "civilization" -- many suspected that the egg found was his, but he didnt claim her as his daughter until she showed any sign of kami abilities, like himself. a lot of rainwings also thought that her mother was an aviwing (bc of the wings) but this was proven to be false (it was also unknown that aviwings cannot make hybrids to the rainwings) -- since rainwings were technically raised by the tribe as a whole, similar to canon, rainwings still knew their parentage, especially their moms?? bc the moms would watch over the eggs and help integrate them into the tribe when they were old enough. then their fathers and other rainwings would help train them until they were Full Independent adults -- but sorano didnt have any dragon present at her hatching :( poor baby -- adonis was a prideful and traditionalist individual and therefore did not interact at all with her until she left the hatchery at the right age. so while the other dragonets played and bonded with their mothers / siblings, she had no one :( very lonely -- sorano knew she was different right from the start. and all the rainwings did too. at first, they made fun of her for her wings and lack of many RainWing qualities; she couldn't spit venom and wasn't great at changing her scale colors. she sucked at camouflage bc her wings couldnt change -- it wasnt until she started developing her demikami abilities that things started to change. she was well into her teenage years before it was Really Evident to her. she could feel the emotions in the rainwings around her, and she thought she was sick or having a fever dream -- she had the silvertongue / sirentongue for all her life, ever since she could speak. she had only learned about it after hearing a story of the kami Ai from one of the elders, who loved reciting kami history and lore. her use of sirentongue improved as she practiced it, although many rainwings disliked it (if they could even tell what she was doing) -- her father was the son of shizen, goddess of nature, which made him important in their society, which was in a RAINFOREST. he had plant manipulation, but at a rather tame scale compared to the goddess. since sorano is also related to shizen, she could do small plant manipulation, like moving vines out of the doorway or creating a flower in her palm. |-| Gallery = M e Y o u Category:Characters Category:Content (Wings-of-Bloodfire) Category:Females Category:Dragonsonas Category:LGBT+ Category:RainWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Legend)